1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot hand and a humanoid robot having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a robot hand and a humanoid robot having the same, capable of reducing damage due to a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is a mechanical device capable of automatically performing work or other operations and extensively used in various fields to substitute for a human or to assist human's work.
Recently, humanoid robots having an external appearance similar to a human and acting like a human have been developed. Similar to general industrial robots, the humanoid robots are applied to various industrial fields to perform work that is not as easily or not as frequently performed by a human.
Such a humanoid robot is provided with robot hands having shapes corresponding to the human hands so that the humanoid robot can perform work similar to the work performed by a human using the robot hands.
The humanoid robot includes a base member corresponding to the palm of the hand and the back of the hand, and finger members corresponding to human fingers. The finger members are rotatably coupled to the base member to grasp various objects while rotating.
However, the finger members have an elongated shape to perform a delicate operation similar to that performed by human hands, so that the finger members have relatively low strength as compared with that of other parts of the humanoid robot. In addition, since the finger members are positioned at the distal end of the humanoid robot, the finger members are subject to a collision with walls or objects, so that the finger members are easily damaged due to the collision.